Homework Study
by Van the Key of Lain
Summary: Natsumi is having trouble with her homework, and her "study partner" is not really helping. Crack-Ship/Fluff. Read if you're brave. X3


Random story taking place sometime in my 'Stupid Mistake' universe. Thought it would make a kinda fluffy stand alone.

Don't own Keroro Gunso; it belongs to Mine Yoshizaki.

* * *

><p>Homework Study<br>- Stupid Mistake -

There were a lot of things Natsumi Hinata did not care for. They ranged in various degrees of dislike on a decently sized list of dislikeable things. While is was normally ranked lower than slugs and creepy bugs, it was starting to gain in her ire due to the fact it was starting to cause her a headache!

The letters and numbers on the page in front of her, just... did not make any sense! She'd seen her teacher do the example problem; did the first three in class with the rest of her classmates. Yet now, it was like everything she'd tried to hold onto very carefully had just been completely tossed from her mind.

That might have been attributed to the Fridiot's antics earlier when she got home. She'd been carefully repeating the steps in her head, and then the next thing she knew she was fighting against some kind of giant fondue reject from hell. By the time she'd managed to beat back the mess of a creature down into the basement like room the frogs used; she'd forgotten every step for her homework equations. She'd been too focused on the gross monster and how to go about getting the Sargent.

"Ugh!"

Natsumi hit her head against the table; not too hard, but enough to cause an audible thump. Her legs were slightly splayed tucked under her thighs, and her arms rested on the small coffee table in her room. Around her were scattered papers; homework from other classes, as well as her current strife. There was a book, open to the problems, as well as an example. There was also a small bowl of her favorite individually wrapped chocolates which weren't doing much to cheer her up at the moment.

"Keeping doing that; I'm sure it'll help you remember."

Natsumi lifted her head up, but kept her chin rested on the table. She frowned, giving the _person _across from her an annoyed look.

Said person across from her was propped on the table with one arm; hand resting on his cheek, and laying across the floor. He looked somewhat bored, and was listening to music on some kind of i-pod, hooked up to his ever present headphones.

"I though you said you were going to help me." She spoke, not moving from her spot.

"I never said that."

"You did so. I asked you to come up and help me with my Trig homework, and you said 'Okay.'"

"I was agreeing to come up here, not necessarily that I would help you." A grin swept across the guy's face.

Natsumi frowned more, growling lightly; cheeks slightly puffed. She reached for a chocolate, and shredding the foil, popped it in her mouth. A small comfort.

"You know...you could just give me the answers to these and I'd be done." She gave a tiny smile, propping herself up on her elbows, leaning slightly forward.

Sky Blue and Purple eyes looked up at her from behind both thin round swirled glasses and a particle currant of long blond hair.

"I could also solve your planets food shortage problem but I'm not doing either, ki ki."

"Then why are you even up here?"

"I like watching you struggle. It amuses me."

Natsumi glared at the blond. While he was currently in his human form disguise, he was still the same jerk of a genius frog she'd come to know. Well, mostly. It was...confusing? Complicated?

Natsumi gave a sharp exhale.

"You could at least give me a hint. Seriously, I can't understand a single thing about this! I know the book has an example, but I just don't follow. I got it when the teacher explained it but..."

"It's so pathetically easy."

"For you, of course it is! You're a freaking genius! You could probably do this in your sleep."

Kululu's eyes lowered slightly, giving her a pointed stare.

"I do many things in my sleep."

Natsumi rolled her eyes; her face having the hint of a flush across it.

"Whatever... you get the point." She mumbled, reaching for a chocolate.

"Yes. I do. I'm awesome, and you need to finish your homework."

As he said this, he removed the bowl out of her reach with his free hand.

"Hey! What gives!"

He grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Incentive. For everyone you finish, and finish correctly, I'll give you back a piece. Besides, you are a terrible host. You never offered me any." He said this while unwrapping a piece.

"That's because they are imported and very expensive. Also, they're really really sweet. You wouldn't like them."

When he bit into it, he made a face.

"Tch...Too sweet. Seriously, how do eat this?"

"The same way you manage to eat all those super spicy things you like. Now, give them back."

"No."

Natsumi was about to just get them herself, until Kululu reached over and grabbed her pencil up from the table. He jotted something down on her paper, giving her back the pencil. She took it, then looked at what he'd written.

"What's this?" She could tell it was a very short equation but for what?

"That's your hint for that problem."

She looked at it, then bit her lip.

"Where do I use it?"

"Figure it out. I gave you your hint."

Pursing her lips and furrowing her brow she grumbled, fixing him with a flat stare.

"I don't know why I put up with you..."

He didn't say anything, but grinned under his palm resting against his cheek. The music on his i-pod like device restarting over.

Time went by quietly, with occasional moments of brief words exchanged. She finished the problem and ask if it was right. Every time she got one right, he'd toss her back one piece of her candy. At one point, Kululu had to comment on how funny Pekoponians were with adding everyday unknown little stresses to their lives; like the ratio of chocolate compared to amount of work you had to do to unwrap such a tiny piece. It was comical.

At one point, when Natsumi seemed to be doing pretty well, Kululu had started shorting the hints, to less and less until it was just one number or variable. When she got to and finished problem twenty four, she smiled.

"I think I got it. This one was really tricky."

He glanced up, scanning it over in what had to be only a second.

"Good. Only one problem left."

He picked up a piece of chocolate. Yet instead of tossing it to her, he ate it himself.

"Oh and that was the last piece of your chocolate, by the way."

"Wha- why would you eat the last piece when we already know you don't like it." She pouted.

"Because you've had all the others, stingy girl, and because I've been gracious enough to help you."

"Yeah, gracious..." She grunted.

"Glad you see it too."

She shook her head; sarcasm never got to him. She seriously wondered if anything could phase him. As she pondered, Kululu shifted his position so he was now sitting upright, with his legs bent in front of him, indian style.

"Now, do the last problem and this time no hint."

He yanked the cords from his music device out of his headphones, and place it in his back pocket. Natsumi whined a little, but gave a huff and went for it. He propped both elbows on the table resting his chin on his folded hands while watching as she did the math. The look in her eyes told him she was working determinedly; though to either finish and get it right for her personal fulfillment, or for the ability to _try_ and shove it in his face that she could; he couldn't pick out which just yet. He simply grinned as he nibbled away at the last of the ridiculously sweet chocolate. After a little while longer, Natsumi put her pencil down, and let go of a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Done!" She gave a half smile, confident in her work.

Kululu took one look over it and nodded.

"Looks like you can actually do things on your own."

She looked over her work, then set down the paper.

"Forget the last problem, I should have gotten a reward for this one. It was really tough."

"You're right. I think you should get a reward."

Natsumi looked up, arching an eyebrow and lowering the other, eying him suspiciously..

"And just how do plan to-"

Kululu leaned up and over the small coffee table, placing his hands atop her own, and kissed her. He ran his tongue against her bottom lip, and she parted them; in habit.

She'd wanted to complain but the minute the taste of chocolate hit her own tongue and senses, she felt her shoulders relax, eyes drop and gave a slightly annoyed murmur from the back of her throat. Her fingers twitched under his; and she lifted them slightly to lace them together; while also pressing her nails into the back of his hands. She leaned into the kiss, just a little, just enough.

Her eyes opened when she felt him break away, giving her lips one last lick before pulling back completely, and standing.

"You can handle the rest on your own. I've got some projects to work on that I've neglected."

Kululu turned, heading for the door. Natsumi bit her lip; somewhat annoyed, somewhat flustered. She could feel the heat on her face. Looking at his retreating form, she couldn't help her eyes trail from the lithe frames shoulders, to rest at the small of his back; which was exposed. This was due to the fact his shirt was shorter than a normal one, and his pants rested rather low on his hips. Low enough she could just make out the top straps of a purple thong.

Why did he have to dress like an eighty's tramp?

"I could probably use some help with the other subjects." The words left her mouth before she could take them back.

While she was pretty sure she wouldn't need much help in her other studies, she'd asked anyways for possibly...maybe...some other reasons. She wanted to slap herself at this. Why was this so hard to deal with?

He turned, as if thinking on it, then shook his head.

"Nope, sorry. You've used up all the generosity I can take in a day." He chuckled, flashing a large grin.

"You can do it. You're a smart girl...when you want to be."

He turned and left; closing the door with a light click.

For a minute she sat there, staring at the door. Then she gave a small frustrated noise, falling onto her floor lengthwise of her table and stretched her legs; calling out.

"You make for a lousy boyfriend!"

She didn't care if he'd heard or not. This whole thing was...what the hell was it? Confusing...complicated...frustrating...annoying...

She turned over onto her side, head resting against her somewhat cool carpet, brain still trying to make sense of this whole ordeal that started...how long ago? Five...six months? She sighed. Then her gaze focused on something. Squinting, she leaned up a little. Her eyes widened a bit.

In front of her was a piece of chocolate, unwrapped on a perfectly square piece of foil.

When did he...?

She stared at it a moment, not really believing in its existence, before slowly picking it up and savoring it. Dropping her head back onto her carpet, Natsumi felt the smile break over her face that she couldn't hold back, so instead tucked her head against her arms to hide it, and the blush that came with it.

"...Really lousy..."

Perhaps... it wasn't so complicated, after all.

* * *

><p>AN: This is my Crack, and I am addicted. Problem? The only supplier right now is me! *cries* But it's cool... it took me a few steps in the dark before I even thought of trying these two as a couple, and it was only cause I'm normally a KuluGiro person. If you want to get an idea of how Kululu looks, you can check out my Glass/Knife comic and shorts, in my scraps under my deviantArt page. Same name as here. The G/K and SM universes are separate, obviously, but I'm working on both simultaneously. For any brave souls that gave this a shot; I thank you. For anyone that liked it, you flatter me. I have some more of these planned, as well as the main core story.

VKL, out.

(P.S. For anyone whom this applies; I am still working on the next chappy for ToT. I have not given up! XD Sorry for the long wait)


End file.
